Abrazame
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Cuando el pasado sigue tatuado en nuestra piel, cuando los sentimientos gritan por salir del cuerpo, cuando el amor se cuela por los poros solo hay algo que se puede decir...abrázame... ¡Regalo de Navidad para Leonor de Eboli! Feliz Navidad


**Abrázame**

_**Tienes que saber  
Que es lo último que pido,  
Que estoy desesperado  
Y según mis latidos  
No me queda mucho  
Tiempo a mi favor.**_

_**Y antes de perder**_  
_**De vista mi camino**_  
_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_  
_**Y soñar que el destino**_  
_**Es junto a tí, mi amor...**_

El día era perfecto, soleado. Aquella mañana no lucía su traje de sacerdotisa, por el contrario se había puesto su vestido morado. Tomó su bolso y salió del templo encontrándose en las escalinatas con cuatro personas que no esperaba encontrar.

- Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Rei con evidente sorpresa.

- Hemos venido a convencerte de venir con nosotras, Rei- Responde una muchacha con larga cabellera rubia.

- Chicas, ya se los dije. Hoy es imposible, tengo un compromiso- Se apena la pelinegra- Se los había dicho ya.

- Vamos, Rei. Darien nos llevará de paseo. No tardaremos mucho- Insiste una chica de largas coletas rubias- Por favor.

- Prometí a mi padre que iría a su casa el día de hoy. De verdad...será para la próxima ¿les parece?

- Así que a casa de Takahashi Hino- comenta la más alta del grupo con cierta incredulidad en la voz.

- Chicas, si es una visita familiar no podemos forzarla- Intenta apoyar Amy.

- Es una verdadera lástima. Me hubiera encantado que fuésemos todas- Se entristece Serena.

En ese momento un auto rojo bastante bien conocido por Rei aparece en las escalinatas del templo Hikawa. Un Hombre de cabellera negra baja de él.

- Darien...-Murmura ella casi en un susurro.

- Hola...Saluda el muchacho mirando profundamente a la sacerdotisa del templo, ausente de todo a su alrededor.

- Darien, Rei no quiere venir con nosotros- Chilla la muchacha de coletas.

- ¿en verdad? Es una pena, Rei...Deberías de acompañarnos- Se une él.

- Gracias, pero de verdad. Tengo un compromiso que no puedo postergar- Se excusa la de ojos amatista.

- Es una lástima...

- Bueno, chicos, vámonos o no disfrutaremos del paseo- Interrumpe Amy.

- Rei, ¿podemos llevarte a algún lado?- Ofrece el pelinegro.

- No, gracias. El chofer de papá no debe tardar en venir por mí.

- Claro...

Todos caminan hacia el auto, todos menos Makoto que observa dudosa a la sacerdotisa, luego busca en su bolso y entrega una caja con galletas a Rei.

- ¿y esto, Mako-chan?- Se sorprende la chica del vestido morado.

- Son las favoritas de tu padre, ¿no es así?- Responde la castaña ganándose la sorpresa de su amiga- Dale mis saludos ¿quieres?

Rei sonrió de lado y asintió.

- Con mucho gusto, gracias...

La sacerdotisa vio alejarse aquel auto rojo. Cuando lo perdió de vista tomó un taxi y le dio al taxista un domicilio que conocía de sobra.

Azabu era una zona que conocía bastante bien. Su padre vivía allí, pero en ésta ocasión como en muchas otras no era a él a quien visitaría.

EL taxi se detuvo en una casa bastante grande. Ella pagó al taxista y bajó del auto, los guardias al verla hicieron una inclinación y sin preguntar nada la dejaron pasar.

La sirvienta al ver llegar a la muchacha le abrió la puerta y le pidió tomar asiento, llevando a los pocos minutos un poco de té, sirvió dos tazas.

Un alto hombre de profundos ojos azules y cabellera de nieve entró a la sala, la muchacha se puso de pie y sonrió haciendo reverencia al anciano.

- Rei..

- Chiba- Sama- Saludó la muchacha con respeto.

- ven acá, hija- Abrazó sin ceremonias el hombre mayor- Que alegría que aceptaras venir.

- No podía rehusarme, aunque tenía que buscar el momento adecuado, lamento la tardanza- Se excusa la muchacha.

- Lo importante es que estas aquí- Siéntate por favor...-Pide el anciano sentándose en un sillón, Rei hace lo mismo.

- Gracias. No podía dejar de visitarle ahora que está en la ciudad.

- y te lo agradezco, linda. Te ves más grande y más bella desde la última vez que te vi.

- Han pasado apenas unos meses...-Le recuerda la chica

- Aun así. Has cambiado mucho.

- La vida nos cambia, Chiba-Sama- Explica ella.

- Y el dolor también ¿verdad?- Deduce él.

Rei solo consigue sonreír amargamente y luego busca entre sus cosas.

- Casi lo olvido. Le he traído galletas. Mi amiga Makoto las hizo- Entrega la muchacha la cajita al hombre ante ella.

- Mis favoritas...

- Debo decir que me sorprendió su llamada, Chiba-Sama. La última vez que nos vimos me dijo que no sabía cuándo volvería...-Retoma el tema ella.

- Vine a una cita médica, linda- Explica el anciano.

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Claro que si, solo unos análisis de rutina. Nada serio...- Sonríe el patriarca de los Chiba.

- ¿Darien lo sabe? ¿sabe que usted está aquí?- Interroga la muchacha, el hombre niega con la cabeza.

- Aun no. Quise esperar a que vinieras a visitarme para contarle que estoy aquí. Sé que no te gusta toparte con él.

- Entiéndame, Chiba-Sama. Es mejor así.- Asegura la joven.

- Aun no te sobrepones a su ruptura, ¿verdad?- Deduce el anciano

- Claro que sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, Chiba-Sama.

- ¿te cuento un secreto?- Se acerca él a la muchacha- él tampoco te ha superado, dudo que algún día lo logre.

Rei sonrie de lado y niega con la cabeza.

- él ya me superó. Está con una linda chica, muy buena...

- ¿te refieres a Serena? No, esa muchacha no me agrada. Ella no es su felicidad, Rei. Tu sí.

- Dele una oportunidad, Serena tiene un corazón puro.- aboga la muchacha de ojos amatista.

- Tal vez. Pero no es la chica adecuada, ella no es tu...- recalca el anciano.

- Es la elección de Darien y debemos respetarla, lo sabe ¿verdad, Chiba-Sama?

- Mi nieto es un idiota, Rei. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuándo te dejó ir...- Bufa el hombre mayor- Yo sé que él aun te ama y sé que tu lo amas a él. Lo veo en tu mirada.

- Las cosas no siempre pueden ser como nosotros las queremos, es el destino...

- El destino lo creamos nosotros mismos, con el día a día, Rei.

- Me ha dejado sin argumentos...-Confiesa la chica.

- Rei, soy un hombre viejo. Un anciano...Tengo experiencia, sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo. Cuando mi hijo trajo a Kumiko vi la misma sonrisa en su rostro que cuando Darien te llevó a casa. Los Chiba no podemos esconder el amor, Rei; Se nos nota en la mirada

- Chiba-Sama, será mejor que me vaya. Se hace tarde- Se disculpa la muchacha.

- Está bien, pero vuelve a visitarme. -Pide él.

- Se lo prometo. Lo llamaré- Ofrece Rei poniéndose de pie.

- Yue tiene órdenes de llevarte al templo- Indica el anciano.

- No es necesario, Chiba-Sama. Puedo regresar sola.

- Sé que puedes pero dame ese gusto ¿quieres? atravesaste toda la ciudad solo para venir a visitarme.

- Lo hice con gusto.

- Y yo con gusto pongo a Yue a tus servicios, anda. Como tú dices, se hace tarde y no quiero que te agarre la noche en las calles sola. Dame esa tranquilidad, por favor...

- Está bien, acepto. Muchas gracias- Se apena la pelinegra.

- Rei, déjame darte un abrazo- Pide el anciano mientras abraza a la sacerdotisa- vuelve pronto

- Lo haré- Asegura la muchacha.

Rei regresó en silencio al templo. Las conversaciones con el abuelo de Darien siempre le llegaban muy profundo. Sabía que no era correcto seguir frecuentando a la familia de su ex novio, pero era algo que no había podido y tal vez tampoco había querido evitar...

_Flashback:_

_Nunca antes de ese día había estado de tan buen humor en un viernes por la tarde. Había salido del __colegio __Private Girls T.A y debía aceptarlo, estaba emocionada._

_Darien, aquel chico con el que llevaba algunos meses saliendo pasaría por ella al colegio, tenía tantos planes para pasar la tarde a su lado._

_Luego de despedirse de las amigas la sonrisa se le iluminó. Aquel auto rojo que tan bien conocía la esperaba en la puerta del colegio._

_Apresuro el paso para confirmarlo, él estaba ahí, parado junto a su auto, sonrió al observarla acercarse, ella besó su mejilla parándose de puntitas y luego el joven le abrió la puerta del auto. _

_- Ten- Entrega Darien un ramo de lirios casa blanca a la colegiala- Espero te gusten._

_- Mis favoritas- Sonrió la chica al tocar el ramo- Gracias._

_Él tomó la mano de Rei entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, luego besó su mano. A ella le extrañó verlo tan serio._

_- ¿qué haremos hoy?- Pregunta ella emocionada mientras el pelinegro conduce- Estaba viendo que aquí cerca acaban de abrir un nuevo Restaurante. ¿qué te parece si vamos? Tiene muy buenas críticas y..._

_- No creo que podamos ir a comer en ésta ocasión, Rei- niega él apenado._

_- Bueno, si no quieres ir a comer tal vez podamos ir al parque, hoy hace un lindo día y..._

_- Rei. Tal vez no me expliqué bien- Corta él la oferta de la muchacha- Lo que quiero decirte es que tengo planes, planes fuera de la ciudad._

_El rostro de ella se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras. El joven universitario pareció leer la mente de su novia que aprovechó que estaban en un alto para acariciar su mejilla._

_- A veces soy un poco bruto. Lo que quise decir es que "tenemos" planes fuera de la ciudad, claro...Si tu aceptas._

_- ¿se puede saber a dónde?- Pregunta ella._

_- Es una sorpresa, ¿quieres llegar al templo a cambiarte? Estamos cerca._

_- ahh, te avergüenzas de tu novia colegiala- Bromea la de ojos amatista._

_- Eso jamás, pero pensé que preferirías viajar más cómoda. Es un viaje algo largo- Explica el muchacho._

_Rei analizó la mirada de Darien, sus gestos, su sonrisa ¿qué traería él entre manos?_

_- Creo que si iré al templo a cambiarme, si saldremos de la ciudad tal vez te detengan por perversión de menores- Vuele a bromear la chica robando una carcajada del conductor- Además debo avisar a mi abuelito que saldremos._

_- Ya lo sabe, también el senador Hino- Se apresura a responder Darien, ella lo observa sorprendida- Y no, no te dirán a donde vamos. Se los pedí._

_Rei negó con la cabeza, mientras reía un poco. No insistiría, sabía que él era un chico de sorpresas y también una tumba cuando de guardar secretos se trataba, por lo que se apresuró a entrar al templo a cambiar sus ropas, desconocía totalmente el destino, pero algo le decía que debía cambiarse por lo que optó por aquel vestido rojo con lunares blancos que alguna vez cuando estaban de compras Makoto la obligara a comprar argumentando que "algún día" podría necesitarlo, en ese momento se lo agradecía infinitamente ya que notó la mirada de sorpresa en su novio al verla aparecer por las escalinatas del templo vestida así._

_Darien condujo por más de una hora su automóvil hasta aquel destino que ella desconocía. Durante el traslado charlaron de la escuela, de los planes de Darien de convertirse en doctor y de los de ella de estudiar leyes, aun cuando ni siquiera terminaba la secundaria Rei estaba decidida en que quería hacer un cambio en éste mundo. A pesar de charlar durante todo el camino, Rei notó el nerviosismo en el pelinegro ¿qué le ocurría ese día?_

_Rei guardó silencio cuando entraron a Narita. Recordó que alguna vez Darien le contó que su abuelo vivía allí. ¿será que ese era el destino del día?_

_Las dudas de Rei quedaron resueltas cuando entraron a una zona con grandes casas, una de ellas con el apellido de los Chiba en la puerta, ahora entendía la actitud de él._

_- Darien ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó ella tartamudeando._

_El joven bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto extendiendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar._

_- Quiero que conozcas a mi familia...- Respondió él ofreciendo su brazo a la muchacha que abrió sus ojo incrédula- ¿vamos?_

_Ella aceptó su brazo aunque estaba sorprendida, jamás esperó algo así, menos tan pronto._

_- Pero, Darien. No llevamos tanto saliendo y ...y me traes a conocer a tu familia_

_- Conozco a tu padre y a tu abuelito que son tu familia, creo que es tu turno de conocer a la mía ¿no lo crees?_

_Ambos entraron a la casa de los Chiba. Rei conocía el departamento de su novio que era un lugar austero, pequeño. La casa de los Chiba no era así._

_Parecía que ese día había algo importante que celebrar en casa de los Chiba. Había bastantes personas que iban y venían, ¿todos ellos serían familia de Darien? Él le había contado que era huérfano de padres y que tenía un abuelo y familia lejana pero al igual que en el caso de Rei, su abuelo era su familia._

_- Abuelo- Llamó el universitario a un anciano sentado en la sala- Aquí estás_

_- ¡Darien! Qué bueno que llegas, creí que no vendrías- Saluda el hombre mayor._

_- Lo lamento, abuelo. Pero quería que conocieras a una persona especial, por eso mi tardanza- Se disculpa el joven - Te presento a Rei Hino, mi novia. Rei, él es mi abuelo._

_- Encantada- Saluda la muchacha reverenciando al hombre mayor._

_- Hijo, es hermosa- Se emociona el anciano- Ahora entiendo por qué has dejado de venir a visitarme, solo te perdono porque el amor nos vuelve un poco egoístas. Encantado, y bienvenida, Rei._

_- Gracias...- Apenas puede articular la chica lgo de escuchar tales palabras y vel rostro apenado de su novio al verse descubierto por su imprudente abuelo._

_- Anda, no seas descortés, presenta a tu novia con el resto de la familia o lo haré yo a mi modo- Amenaza el anciano._

_- Yo mismo lo haré, abuelo. Te veo en seguida. ¿vamos?- Se apresura a responder él alejándose junto con Rei._

_Ese día Rei descubrió que el abuelo de Darien se llamaba Endymion. Ella sabía que el padre de su novio llevaba por nombre Mamoru pero desconocía que su suegro hubiera tenido hermanos, y los tenia, dos: Gea Chiba, única hija del agradable anciano y Riku Chiba, el mayor de los tres hijos de Endymion Chiba. Toda la familia del anciano, salvo Darien vivían fuera de Japón, ese día se habían congregado en Narita para celebrar el cumpleaños número ochenta y cinco del patriarca._

_El pelinegro tenía cuatro primos: Himeko y Kento Chiba. Hijos de Riku Chiba y Himeko Akeshi. También tenía a Albert y Charles Robinson que eran hijos de Colin Robinson y Gea Chiba. _

_Todos ellos recibieron con agrado a la muchacha que se adaptó como pez en el agua a aquella familia que estaba maravillada con Rei, se alegraron más al saber que era hija de uno de los políticos más prestigiados de Japón._

_Para los Chiba era sorprendente tener a una muchacha tan contrastante. Justo frente a ellos, en la mesa se encontraba una chica que tenía la más perfecta amalgama de dos mundos, una sacerdotisa en tacones, una de las pocas herederas de la nobleza Japonesa viviendo en un austero templo fungiendo como Miko. Lo gracioso de la historia era que ninguno de los comensales podía distinguir qué era exactamente lo que les maravillaba de aquella muchacha que los tenía embrujados con su charla, en definitiva era una hechicera porque era precisamente Darien el más embelesado al ver a su joven novia desenvolverse con naturalidad ante su familia, para el abuelo Chiba eso no pasó desapercibido._

_Caída la noche, para la mala suerte de los dos muchachos comenzó a llover. No era simple lluvia, era una tormenta torrencial como pocas por aquella temporada, ninguno de los Chiba aceptó que Darien manejara de regreso y persuadieron a los jóvenes de quedarse por esa noche en Narita. Luego de telefonear al templo Hikawa y al senador Hino por recomendación de Chiba-Sama, Rei se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no hubo ni queja ni reproche alguno. Su padre generalmente armaría un alboroto bárbaro por mucho menos que eso, la reacción de su abuelito también fue bastante relajada ¿qué había en Darien que dejaba tan tranquilos a esos dos hombres tan celosos?_

_Himeko le ofreció un camisón a la estudiante de secundaria para que pudiera cambiarse para dormir. Dónde era el problema de aquella noche. La casa Chiba a pesar de ser bastante grande, aquella noche tenía cupo lleno. Darien ofreció su recámara a la chica para que durmiera sin perturbaciones aunque él tuvo que trasladar un futón al estudio de la casa, extrañamente no se veía molesto con la decisión._

_Rei estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación que el abuelo Chiba tenía reservada para Darien, miraba hacia la estrellada noche intentando asimilar lo ocurrido durante el día. _

_Un par de quedos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su silencio. "adelante" indicó a la persona del otro lado de la puerta. sorprendiéndose al ver a su novio asomarse dudoso._

_- Darien..._

_- ¿puedo pasar?- Pregunta el joven con voz trémula._

_- Claro, pasa- Invita ella cubriéndose con la bata- ¿qué ocurre?_

_- No puedo dormir, ¿podemos charlar?- Pregunta el chico, ella por toda respuesta le hace un espacio en la cama, él se sienta con naturalidad pero sin dejar de observarla como embrujado- Mi familia entera quedó encantada contigo hoy, Rei._

_- ¿en verdad?_

_- Si. Creo que te robaste el corazón de todos los Chiba ésta noche, el mío sobre todo.- Confiesa él arrancando un sonrojo de las mejillas de la muchacha._

_- Darien...yo...la pasé muy bien hoy- Da por toda respuesta la chica de mirada amatista._

_- Yo también, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo. Temía que no quisieras..-Explica Darien._

_- Bueno, desconocía que me traerías a conocer a tu familia, prácticamente me trajiste engañada- Recuerda la chica logrando que el joven a su lado baje la cabeza- Aunque la sorpresa me encantó, pero hubiera preferido que me dijeras a dónde veníamos. Pude vestirme de otra forma._

_- Lucías hermosa- Asegura él- como una princesa._

_- Prefiero ser una simple chica- Corrige ella notando que unos brillantes ojos azules la observaban de un forma que nunca ante la habían observado- Darien, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_- La que desees, soy un libro abierto para ti. Lo sabes..._

_- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- Pregunta directa notando la sorpresa en el rostro del universitario- Bueno, me refiero a que, Himeko me contó que nunca antes habías traído una chica a casa, ¿por qué a mí?_

_- porque tú eres diferente, Rei.- Responde el pelinegro- Sé que llevemos poco tiempo saliendo, que yo soy un universitario y tu apenas vas en secundaria. Pero cuando estoy contigo, cuando estamos juntos siento algo especial, algo diferente..._

_- ¿diferente?- Se extraña la muchacha._

_- Si, diferente. A tu lado, Rei. Mi corazón siente cosas que nunca creyó que sentiría. No sé qué pensarás, tal vez creas que es demasiado pronto, o que no te hablo en serio pero..._

_- ¿pero qué?- Pregunta intrigada la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa._

_- Te amo, Rei...- Confiesa finalmente el joven pelinegro con el nerviosismo a flor de piel._

_- Darien...- Nombra la muchacha con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa._

_- No te pido que sientas lo mismo, ni siquiera te pido que me respondas, pero necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba confesártelo. necesitaba..._

_La chica de ojos amatista selló con su dedo índice los labios del hombre sentado a su lado en la cama._

_- Yo también te amo, Darien Chiba...- Confiesa la muchacha._

_Él respiró aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras de la jovencita ante él y casi por inercia acercó sus labios a los de ella, primero con la precaución del mundo y luego, cuando el beso fue correspondido por la muchacha y ésta entreabrió su boca para hacer más íntimo aquel contacto sus manos se posaron en la pequeña cintura de la chica, invitándola a recostarse con la misma delicadeza que manejas una fina escultura de cristal, él temía arruinar el momento, ella temía despertar._

_Los besos fueron seguidas de caricias, caricias suaves que despertaban en ella pasiones nunca antes sentidas, pasiones que aun sin conocer de tiempo atrás las sentía como si siempre le hubieran pertenecido, como si las hubiera estado esperando sentir desde siempre._

_El toque de las callosas manos de él sobre su piel de durazno la hacía sentir la electricidad por el cuerpo, a cada centímetro recorrido por sus manos ella se sentía hervir más y más. _

_De pronto las manos de aquel muchacho se deslizaron por su cintura, bajando por sus caderas. Ella como respuesta automática abrió sus pupilas amatista desmesuradamente, él lo notó siendo consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía la situación y haciendo gala de sus buenas costumbres detuvo el camino de sus manos._

_- Lo lamento- Se disculpó él apenado- No quiero que te sientas presionada, no quiero que te sientas forzada, esperaré lo que tu necesites..._

_- Pero yo no quiero esperar...-Responde la chica con un brillo violeta radiante en sus pupilas abrazándose al cuello del joven sobre ella._

_- Te amo, Rei...-Susurró el muchacho antes de perderse en aquella boca que lo incitaba al pecado.- Te amo tanto..._

_Ella respondió a sus palabras solo con un beso que descargaba el amor y la pasión que desconocía de donde estaba saliendo en ese momento. Sus pupilas amatista se habían dilatado y el fuego emanaba por sus poros._

_Las manos primerizas de la muchacha de ojos amatista se apresuraron a desabotonar la camisa de la pijama que le habían prestado a Darien aquella noche. _

_Él no comprendía que le ocurría. Rei no era la primera mujer con la que compartía la cama, pero era la primera que lo hacía sentir así: tan enamorado, tan embriagado de felicidad._

_Él se deshizo de sus ropas y de la de la joven bajo sus brazos con delicadeza pero con necesidad. No daba abasto a lo que sus pupilas presenciaban: La perfección vuelta mujer desnuda sobre su cama, una diosa de fuego que emanaba sensualidad, erotismo que no era consciente del poder de su mirada, de la reacción que provocaba en su virilidad._

_Ella no sabía de dónde venía aquella sensación, aquella inmensa necesidad de amar y de ser amada, solo sentía su piel arder y su intimidad clamar por aquel hombre frente a su mirada._

_Los labios ardientes del pelinegro corrieron más al sur. Sus besos húmedos se deslizaron lentamente por su piel deteniéndose un poco en el cuello de marfil de su amada, mordisqueándolo un poco y arrancando de ella un gemido ahogado del placer que beso a beso descubría._

_A cada gemido arrancado de aquellos labios rojos aumentaba la temperatura entre las piernas del amante posesivo que moría por perderse en la intimidad de Rei, pero aun no era el momento..._

_Se detuvo en sus pechos , disfrutando el sabor salado de los pezones erectos de la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa; Succionó delicadamente una de sus puntas rozadas mientras acariciaba la otra con sus dedos percibiendo como ella se retorcía de placer, luego sujetó uno de ellos con el filo de sus dientes haciendo más osada la caricia, arrancando un gemido más fuerte de los labios de Rei, ya no podía ni quería esperar más._

_Él Se colocó entre las largas y blancas piernas de Rei. Se detuvo un instante a contemplar aquel rostro sonrojado por el placer y luego de dar un último vistazo a aquella mirada amatista se perdió en lo más profundo de su intimidad descubriendo que había aun entre ellos una barrera que los dividía, barrera que cedió ante la presión de aquel glande palpitante que reclamaba su intimidad. En el rostro de Rei una ligera mueca de dolor que luego fue sustituida por una de infinito placer. _

_Ambas caderas bailaron una danza que parecían conocer de siempre. Se dejaron llevar por el deseo, por el hambre, por la necesidad de devorarse el uno al otro hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más, hasta que llegaron juntos a la cima del placer, luego el silencio..._

_No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero supo que despertó por que le faltaban aquellos fuertes brazos que instantes antes la abrazaran con posesividad. Abrió sus ojos amatista para confirmar que estaba sola en la cama, luego un ruido en un rincón de la habitación la hizo sobresaltarse e incorporarse cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas._

_- ¿Te desperté?- Se acerca apenado el muchacho de ojos azules._

_Rei negó con la cabeza enfrentando su mirada amatista en la Zafiro de él._

_- ¿qué escondes?- Le pregunta ella notando que el pelinegro intentaba infructuosamente esconder algo a la chica._

_El muchacho pelinegro se sentó al lado de Rei extendiéndole una cajita de terciopelo negro que había sacado instantes antes de su escritorio, la abrió ante su mirada violeta mostrándole unos prendedores con flores de diamantes y amatistas, ella lo observaba sorprendida, extrañada de recibir semejante obsequio._

_- Quiero que tú los tengas- Dijo él mientras tomaba los prendedores y los colocaba en la negra cabellera de la joven mujer- Eran de mi madre..._

_- Darien, no puedo aceptarlos, significan mucho para ti._

_- Al igual que tu...-Agrega él- No existe nadie más en el mundo que merezca tenerlos, Rei. Mi padre se los obsequió a mi madre cuando supo que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida; ahorró cada centavo de su sueldo por un año para comprarle estos prendedores. _

_- Darien..._

_- Mi padre tenía mi edad cuando conoció a mamá, ella apenas era un año más grande que tu pero él ya sabía que era ella la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, así que quiso demostrárselo de alguna forma._

_- Con los prendedores- Dedujo la pelinegra, él asintió._

_- Mamá me los entregó una noche antes de que tuvieran el accidente. Me dijo que cuando encontrara a aquella mujer en la que pensara todo el tiempo, la que detuviera el mundo y mi respiración con una sonrisa, con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida se los obsequiara, esa mujer eres tú, Rei..._

_- Darien...¿y si no lo soy?- Se preocupa la chica- ¿Si no soy esa mujer de la que te habló tu madre?_

_- Lo eres. De eso estoy seguro- Respondió él- o acaso tu dudas de..._

_- Te amo, Darien...A un punto que me asusta_

_- ¿Te asusta? _

_Él se recostó de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, estrechando entre sus brazos a aquella chica de ojos amatista._

_- Debo confesarte que a mí también me asustaba en un principio, Rei..._

_- ¿de verdad?- Se interesa ella recostándose sobre el torso de Darien._

_- Me daba miedo sentir todo esto. Intenté negarlo y no funcionó. Luego intenté controlarlo, pero fue como intentar controlar al mismo fuego, terminé consumiéndome por ti- Explica él mientras juega con un mechón de cabellos negros de su amada._

_- ¿y qué hiciste?- Pregunta la de ojos amatista _

_- Me dejé consumir por ti, Rei Hino- Cuenta el muchacho- Y luego te traje a conocer a mi familia._

_- Engañada- Agrega la sacerdotisa relajando su ceño._

_El joven estudiante se giró para colocarse ahora él sobre la esbelta muchacha._

_- Engañada- Acepta Darien besando los labios rojos de la chica, deslizándolos por su clavícula_

_- Darien..._

_- Mmmhhhmmm, ¿sí?_

_- Prométeme que no es un sueño- Pide ella- Prométeme que..._

_Los labios de ella fueron sellados por un nuevo beso hambriento de su amante. Cuando el aire les faltó a ambos él se separó un poco._

_- Te prometo que nada nos separará jamás, Rei. nada... _

Su mirada amatista se perdía en su reflejo ante el espejo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sacaba aquellos prendedores de pelo de su escondite, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía pensar en el pasado, en aquel día, en aquél amor que aunque lo negara seguía ardiendo en su corazón.

Se puso aquellos prendedores que resaltaban en su cabellera negro azabache "Darien…"murmuró casi en un susurro. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie para ir a contestar, algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo.

- Diga…-Contestó sintiendo aquel nudo en la boca del estómago que solía sentir cuando cosas terribles iban a ocurrir- Voy para allá.

Rei colgó el teléfono de prisa. Tomó su bolso saliendo del templo sin avisar a nadie más, subió al primer taxi que se encontró en el camino y le pidió la llevara a un lugar que le costó trabajo pronunciar.

Bajó del taxi entrando de prisa al centro médico de Tokio. Se acercó a preguntar a recepción pero no fue necesario, justo frente a ella con el rostro desencajado se encontraba aquel hombre que era capaz de hacerla perder la cordura.

- Darien…-lo llamó corriendo hacia él.

- Rei…- Nombró él estrechando a aquella muchacha entre sus brazos con todas las fuerzas del mundo, como si un miedo más fuerte que él lo obligara a refugiarse en ella, a no dejarla ir- Mi abuelo…

- ¿qué le ocurre a Chiba Sama?- Interroga preocupada la muchacha de ojos amatista sintiendo de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho.

- Es su corazón…Los doctores no creen que sobreviva- Explica el pelinegro Intentando ser fuerte, pero aun así sus ojos se veían acuosos

- No te preocupes, Chiba Sama es un hombre muy fuerte, se pondrá bien- anima la sacerdotisa.

- Pidió hablar contigo, no quise molestarte pero…

No digas nada. Sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio- Le recuerda ella- Vamos…

Él asintió y tomó la mano de la muchacha de ojos amatista que por un pequeño segundo se rehusó a aquel agarre, pero la insistencia de aquella mano y su oculto deseo le impidieron resistirse del todo.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro lo suficientemente cerca para notar sus respiraciones agitadas. Casi al llegar al área de las habitaciones Darien se detuvo en seco girándose hacia ella.

- Gracias por hacer esto por mi abuelo, Rei- Agradece Darien- Sé que le alegrará volver a verte, tanto como a mí…

El rostro de Rei se turbó al escucharlo decir aquella frase. Aquellas palabras siempre lograban detener su corazón por unos segundos.

- Démonos prisa, ¿quieres?- Pide la muchacha intentando seguir de largo, pero aquellas manos la detienen de nueva cuenta, ella se gira para encontrarse con esa mirada azul- ¿qué ocurre, Darien?

- Solo quería contemplarte, luces hermosa, Me alegra que aún los conserves…-Se alegra él llevando su mano al suave cabello de su exnovia, acariciando su cascada obsidiana con suavidad.

Rei se quedó paralizada. Había olvidado por completo que traía puestos aquellos prendedores amatista que alguna vez pertenecieran a la madre de Darien, esos que enmarcaran esa promesa que jamás se cumpliría.

- Joven Darien- Lo llamó la voz de Yue- Señorita Hino. Por aquí por favor.

- Yue ¿cómo está mi abuelo?-Pregunta el joven.

- Su abuelo los espera, Joven Darien.

El hombre de todas las confianzas del señor Chiba dirigió a los jóvenes hasta el cuarto de terapia intensiva donde se encontraba internado el anciano. No era común dejar entrar visitas hasta aquellas aéreas, pero Siendo Endymion Chiba quien era los doctores hicieron una excepción dejando a los dos jóvenes llegar hasta allá.

Darien sujetaba con fuerzas la fina mano de Rei, sus pasos se dirigían cuidadosos hacia aquella cama donde la figura paterna del chico se encontraba conectado a una decena de aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

- Darien…-Llamó con dificultad el anciano.

- Abuelo, no hables- Suplica el joven.

- Acérquense...-Pide el anciano a los dos.

Rei se acerca y se para del lado opuesto a donde estaba situado Darien. El acto no pasó desapercibido para el anciano que tomó las manos de los dos chicos y las unió. Notó el ceño de la sacerdotisa algo turbado pero ella no retiró su mano y eso era un gran avance.

- Hijos...-Los llamó el pálido hombre- gracias por venir a cumplir la última voluntad de éste anciano moribundo.

- Chiba-Sama, por favor no hable- Pidió Rei evidentemente turbada por el estado del anciano- No le hace bien.

- Es importante, hija- Arrastra las palabras con dificultad el patriarca- Antes de partir quiero que me prometan que lucharán por su amor, que se quitarán de tonterías y de orgullos.

- Abuelo, Rei tiene razón. No debes hablar- Se atraganta el pelinegro.

- Déjame hablar, hijo- Suplica el anciano- Quiero irme tranquilo, sabiendo que dejarán de jugar este juego tonto. Si, tu, Darien no estuvieras seguro que es ella la mujer adecuada no le hubieras regalado los prendedores de tu madre; y Rei, si ya no pensaras en mi nieto no los traerías puestos ésta noche, luego de nuestra charla.

- Chiba Sama...-Se apena ella- Usted sabe que eso es imposible, ya no queda nada más entre Darien y yo que una amistad, una linda amistad...

- Darien, hijo... Dime la verdad...¿tu aun la amas?- Pregunta en un susurro el hombre agonizante mirando a su nieto.

- Si...Con toda mi alma- Acepta él clavando su orbes Zafiro ya no en los ojos del anciano, sino en los amatista cristalinos de la chica del otro lado de la cama que lo observaban sorprendidos con un carmín en las mejillas.

- Ahora tú, Rei. Háblame con la verdad- Pide el hombre de cabellos plateados- ¿ Aun amas a mi nieto?

Un silencio en la habitación que incomoda a todos, Rei baja la mirada sin responder, intentaba esconder su rostro pero para esos dos hombres que la conocían de sobra era más que evidente que intentaba fallidamente contener sus lágrimas.

- Hija, contesta la pregunta de un hombre moribundo- Implora el señor Chiba.- ¿aun amas a mi nieto?

- Si...Aun lo amo- Termina por confesar ella levantando sus ojos, las lágrimas ya no pudieron contenerse más ni en Rei ni en Darien.

- Rei...-Susurró sorprendido el estudiante de medicina.

- Hijos, la vida es muy corta para perder el tiempo en niñerías- Explica el hombre- Ninguno de ustedes ha querido decirme el motivo de su separación, pero eso no importa; Lo que importa es lo que aun sienten el uno por el otro, júrenme que harán a un lado sus diferencias, que volverán a estar juntos...

- Chiba Sama...-Se paraliza Rei aun con las manos unidas a las de aquel hombre que aun a distancia es capaz de dejarla sin aliento.

- júrenlo- Pide el anciano respirando con dificultad.

- Lo juro- Promete solemne el muchacho sin quitar sus pupilas de la sacerdotisa- ¿Rei?

- Hija, es la última voluntad de un anciano moribundo- Suplica el hombre de la cabellera plateada mientras los aparatos que medían su pulso comienzan a sonar aceleradamente- Por favor.

- ¡Lo juro!- Acepta la muchacha sin poder contener sus lágrimas- Se lo juro Chiba Sama.

En ese instante un grupo de médicos y enfermeros entraron a auxiliar a aquel hombre sacando al joven y a la sacerdotisa del cuarto, enviándolos a la sala de espera. El muchacho ojiazul no pudo mantenerse más en su pose de fuerte y rompió en llanto abrazándose a Rei con desesperación, ambos compartían ese dolor, ese miedo, ambos se aferraban el uno al otro intentando apacigua ese sentimiento.

Él tomó unos segundo para calmar su dolor. Cuando se separó un poco de ella y se topó con esa mirada amatista que podía ser capaz de la destrucción del mismo universo un sentimiento más fuerte que él lo llevó a rozar aquellos labios rojos, ella debió sentir lo mismo ya que ajena a toda su lógica se dejó llevar por ese beso, pasando del roce a la intimidad, de la delicadeza a la necesidad y fue esa misma necesidad la que hizo a Rei ser consciente de dónde estaban parados, de cuál era su realidad.

- Darien, no...-Nombró ella colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él- No debemos.

- Lo lamento, me dejé llevar- Se disculpa él- Sé que estamos en un lugar público y...

- No es solo eso, Darien. Eres el novio de mi mejor amiga y...tienes un destino por cumplir- Le recuerda ella intentando ocultar el dolor que sus palabras le causaba.

- Y también acabo de hacer una promesa hace unos instantes, Rei- Le recuerda el pelinegro con seriedad acercándose aun más a la chica- Soy un hombre de palabra.

- No siempre has cumplido con tu palabra- Le recuerda ella mirándolo con altivez.

- ¿y jamás vas a perdonarme por eso?- Se desespera él recordando el tema que siempre sacaba Rei a flote cuando él intentaba hablar de sus sentimientos- ¡te amo, maldita sea! ¿es que acaso eso no importa?

- Nunca peleaste por lo nuestro- Reclama ella.

- Y tu solo te hiciste a un lado, te alejaste de mi ¡Me sacaste de tu vida!-Evoca él- Intenté que habláramos de lo ocurrido, Quería saber lo que pensabas pero solo te apartaste...

- Así es como debía ser, Darien. Lo nuestro solo fue un error, algo que jamás debió ser- Desvía Rei su mirada mientras arroja esas palabras que tanto le duelen.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro tiempo juntos, todo lo que sentimos, todo lo que hicimos fue un error para ti?- Se enoja él.

- Si, justo eso- Regresa Rei con seriedad.

Las pupilas azules de él se tornaron color granate al escucharla hablar así, con tanta seriedad, luego hace una pausa y sonríe de lado.

- ¿sabes qué? No te creo nada- Asegura Darien- Sé que me estás mintiendo, hace apenas un par de segundos ante mi abuelo acabas de admitir que aun me amas, sé que es así.

- Solo dije lo que él quería oír- Se defiende Rei.

Una nueva mueca burlesca en el rostro de Darien en lugar de enojo, a ella le sorprende la reacción de sus palabras en su antiguo amante.

- Mentirosa...

Luego de murmurar aquellas palabras atrapa la estrecha cintura de Rei y sin que ella lo esperase vuelve a aprisionar sus labios rojos entre los suyos, ahora sin precauciones, ahora sin miedos, ahora sin detenerse por nada ni por nadie. El primer instinto de la casi siempre cabal sacerdotisa fue salir corriendo pero aquellos brazos la sujetaban con tal fuerza, con tal posesividad que era su alma más que su fuerza la que le impedían separarse de él. Fue como saltar al vacío, fue como emprender el vuelo, como liberar sus cadenas. Sí, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que algo en su interior, algo más fuerte que ella le impedía alejarse de Darien ¿qué era ese calor en su interior que la llenaba por completo? ¿por qué si sabía que estaba mal se sentía tan bien al estar entre sus brazos?

- Darien, estamos en un hospital- Le recuerda ella luego de que sus cuerpos tuvieron que separar sus labios por falta de aliento.

- No vuelvas a decir que no me amas, Rei Hino. Los dos sabemos que es mentira...- Pide el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de aquella muchacha que podía sentir que temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Ahora lo importante es tu abuelo, nada más- Le recuerda ella.

- De acuerdo, pero volveremos a hablar de lo nuestro luego ¿me lo prometes?- Pide Darien enfrentando su mirada con la de ella.

- Si, te lo prometo- Acepta la pelinegra sin tanta resistencia- Pero por hoy no hablemos más de esto ¿te parece?

- No, no me parece- Responde él haciendo que la muchacha se ponga a la defensiva- Pero si es tu condición para no irte...

- Lo es.- Determinante la de ojos amatista.

- Acepto.

Ella bajó la guardia y él la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Tardarían bastante rato en tener noticias del estado de salud del señor Chiba, tanto que ella terminó quedándose dormida y sin darse cuenta fue recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ese joven que aun luego de tanto tiempo de conocerlo la ponía a temblar. El estudiante de medicina sonrió y cubrió a la pelinegra con su saco verde, abrazándola contra su pecho para sentir tan cerca aquel corazón ígneo que aunque se negara tanto no podía ocultar su amor.

Él se olvidó de sus problemas, de su abuelo, del mundo entero ¿y cómo no hacerlo cuando tenía al ángel de sus sueños entre sus brazos dormida? Para él el mundo podía caerse en pedazos en ese mismo momento, la felicidad se encontraba reposando a su lado, podía olerla, podía observarla y mejor que todo eso: podía tocarla.

- Señor Chiba- Lo llama un hombre ataviado en una bata blanca acercándose aquel sillón.

- Doctor, dígame cómo está mi abuelo- Pregunta el muchacho notando como la mujer entre sus brazos despertaba al escuchar aquella voz desconocida poniéndose de pie, él hizo lo mismo pero sin soltar aquella estrecha cintura, tal vez temía que no fuera real.

- Conseguimos estabilizarlo, es un hombre fuerte- Explica el médico- Con los cuidados suficientes y la fuerza del señor Chiba, les aseguro que vivirá muchos años...Ya no hay mucho de qué preocuparse.

El primer reflejo del muchacho tan natural, tan instintivo, fue girarse hacia aquella chica de ojos amatista y abrazarla haciéndola girar en el aire "mi abuelo se salvó" le repetía, ambos estaban felices, emocionados por la buena noticia, Agradecidos con el universo entero por tanta dicha y felicidad.

- Darien...-Se escuchó una voz ligeramente chillona que ambos reconocieron.

- Serena...- Pronunció Rei mientras se soltaba de aquel hombre que aun estaba aferrado a su cintura- Que bueno que llegaste.

- ¿tú le llamaste?- Se extraña el pelinegro.

- Sí, supuse que necesitarías su apoyo- Le explica Rei al hombre de ojos azules que se veía decepcionado- Y viendo que Chiba- Sama está fuera de peligro y que no te dejo solo, me retiro.

- ¿te vas?- Se apena el estudiante de medicina.

- Si, te dejo con quien debes estar. Por favor, da mis saludos a Chiba-Sama. Lo visitaré después, nos vemos Serena...- Se despide la chica de mirada amatista.

- Adiós, Rei...-Se despide la chica de coletas largas- Gracias por avisarme.

- No hay de qué, sé que tu lugar es al lado de Darien- Sonríe fingidamente la de ojos amatista- Ahora, me voy...

- Pero...¿te vas?

- Déjala, Darien- Pide la muchacha rubia- Es muy tarde y ya nos ha apoyado bastante por hoy, debe estar cansada.

- Es verdad. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer.- Explica la pelinegra.

- Espera un poco, Rei- Pide el muchacho- Es tarde y no debes volver sola a casa.

- Así es como llegué, Darien. Nada me pasará...

La chica de cabello negro dio media vuelta alejándose de aquella pareja que siempre había sido, que siempre sería... Y cuando estuvo lejos, cuando ya no se supo observada una traicionera lágrima se permitió girar por su mejilla.

- Señorita Hino- La llamó el fiel sirviente del señor Chiba

- Yue...

- ¿se va?.

- Si. Chiba Sama está fuera de peligro ya y yo...yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Explica la chica con pesar.

- Creo que tiene mucho que hacer aquí, pero sé que es una persona difícil de convencer. Al menos permítame llevarle al templo- Ofrece el escolta del anciano enfermo.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, Yue. Puedo volver sola...

- Sabe que Chiba-Sama no le permitiría irse sola. Ya es de madrugada, Señorita. Además, como usted dice, el señor está fuera de peligro...

- Está bien, te agradezco, Yue...

- Iré por el auto, señorita Hino.

- Gracias...

Minutos después el hombre de todas las confianzas del señor Chiba llegó con aquel auto negro para llevarla al templo Hikawa. No pudo evitar agradecer para sus adentros que Serena apareciera en el hospital, si hubiera demorado un minuto más, un segundo más en aparecer tal vez no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para salir de aquel hospital, tal vez si Darien la hubiera besado una vez más no le hubiera importado que el mundo se cayera en pedazos en ese momento. Si, lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida pero sabía que algo entre ellos era más que imposible, algo entre ellos no podía ni debía ocurrir jamás.

**centro médico de Tokio, día siguiente:**

Darien se encontraba extenuado. Había visto el alba desde la ventana del tercer piso de la sala de espera en aquel frío hospital. Hacía una hora que había pedido a Serena que volviera a su casa ya que era tarde para que ella siendo apenas una muchacha de preparatoria estuviera en un hospital, al menos esa era la versión oficial.

- Joven Darien- Lo llamó Yue- Debería de ir a casa a descansar, le han dicho que el señor está bien, él entenderá.

- No me iré de aquí sin mi abuelo, Yue. Ya le dije a Andrew que avise a la universidad que no iré en algunos días. Yo no me moveré de éste hospital hasta que den de alta al abuelo.

- Entonces al menos permítame ir a traerle algún café- Pide el hombre de traje obscuro.

- No, mejor iré yo- Dice el pelinegro- Iré a comprarme un café y té traeré uno, tu tampoco has pegado un ojo.

- No es necesario, Joven.

- Si lo es. No tardo, estaré en la cafetería.

- Yo estaré al pendiente del señor...

Darien dio media vuelta saliendo con rumbo a la cafetería, no se dio cuenta q mientras se alejaba un alto hombre elegantemente vestido entraba al cuarto del convaleciente Endymion Chiba.

El anciano dormía plácidamente, sus mejillas ya no estaban pálidas y por lo contrario tenían un suave tono rosado, cualquiera que supiera su estado de salud le hubiera dejado descansar, pero no él.

- Endymion, despierta- Lo mueve el recién llegado mientras enciende un puro cubano.

- Takashi. Que modales los tuyos, no pareces un senador- Reniega el anciano incorporándose un poco en su cama de hospital- Estás tratando con un enfermo de gravedad, casi un muerto.

- Vamos, Endymion. Nadie nos ve ni nos escucha, deja de fingir- Se ríe el senador Hino- Vi a tu nieto caminar solo a la cafetería, no vi rastro alguno de Rei, creo que tu plan no funcionó.

- Tu hija estuvo aquí- Cuenta con sonrisa triunfal el mayor de ambos hombres.

- No dudo que viniera, te aprecia. Pero no está aquí, si ella y tu nieto se hubieran reconciliado estoy seguro que Rei estaría aquí- Comenta el político caminando a la ventana para tirar un poco de la ceniza que despedía su puro- Armamos todo para nada.

- No fue para nada, Takahashi. Anoche mientras hacía la mejor actuación de mi vida los hice aceptar que aun se aman- Cuenta orgulloso el patriarca de los Chiba.

- Eso no es noticia, Eso lo sabemos desde hace demasiado tiempo, eso fue justo lo que nos trajo a armar este teatro.

- Pero también los hice jurar que lucharían por su relación, por estar juntos- Cuenta orgulloso el anciano Chiba.

- Lo hicieron solo porque creyeron que morirías- Ríe Takashi caminando hacia la cama del enfermo y apagando su puro para botarlo en el cesto al lado de la cama.

- Como sea. Confesaron lo que sienten, Takashi, ese es el primer paso- Explica orgulloso el abuelo del chico.

- Mi hija es tan terca como su madre, aunque ame a tu nieto no regresará con él- Asegura el señor Hino- Jamás entendí los motivos que los llevaron a separarse luego de quererse como se querían, pero sé que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para estar segura de no regresar con él.

- y yo conozco a mi nieto. Sabe luchar por lo que ama y tu hija, Takashi es lo que más ama en ésta vida. Sé que no se detendrá hasta convencerla de regresar- Asegura el anciano- y nosotros los ayudaremos, ¿lo olvidaste acaso?

- Claro que no lo he olvidado. Cuando me buscaste proponiéndome tu plan pensé que estabas loco- Confiesa Takahashi- Pero debo confesar que el tiempo que Rei y tu nieto estuvieron juntos fuero los meses más felices en la vida de mi hija. No vi una sombra en su mirada; quiero que sea feliz, Endymion. Le he fallado tanto, la he lastimado tanto que ayudarte en ésta locura es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarla.

- Entonces no olvides hacer tu parte del plan. Ahora sal de aquí que mi nieto debe volver en cualquier momento- Corre el anciano- Yo te buscaré.

- De acuerdo, descansa, Endymion.- Se despide respetuoso el diplomático.

Dos minutos después el nieto pelinegro del señor Endymion Chiba apareció en aquella habitación, el hombre había vuelto a tomar su pose abatida aunque no se veía ya tan pálido como la última vez. Al entrar el muchacho el anciano abrió los ojos.

- Abuelo, ¿te desperté?

- No, no. para nada, hijo. Que gusto verte, creí que ya no te vería jamás- Se lamenta el anciano.

- Que cosas dices, Abuelo. El doctor acaba de decirme que ya estás bien. En un par de días podrás salir de aquí- anima el joven.

- Eso me alegra, hijo- Sonríe el anciano de lado- ¿y Rei? ¿dónde está esa muchacha?

- Se ha ido. Hoy es día de colegio y debía dormir un poco- Mintió el estudiante de medicina- Vendrá a visitarte después.

- ¿arreglaron sus diferencias por fin?- Interroga directo señor Chiba.

- No del todo, ella es muy terca, abuelo- Confiesa el nieto.

- Los dos lo sabemos, pero por eso la amas ¿no es así?

- sí, en gran parte...si.- Acepta apenado el muchacho de ojos azules.

- No la dejarás ir de nuevo tan fácilmente ¿verdad?- Interroga el anciano incorporándose en la cama.

- Después de confirmar que aun me ama tanto como la amo yo... no podría hacerlo- confiesa el pelinegro- Aunque sé que no será fácil, hay tantas cosas que nos separan.

- Y un universo que los une- Le insiste el anciano- Serías un verdadero idiota si la dejas escapar de nuevo.

- No lo haré, te lo aseguro- Promete el joven mirando hacia la ventana por la que se colaban los rayos del sol- Abuelo...

- ¿sí?

- ¿que no estaba cerrada esa ventana?- recuerda el chico.

- No lo sé. Tal vez alguna enfermera la abrió.

- No lo creo. En tu estado ningún médico o enfermera lo haría, se arriesgarían a que tu estado de salud empeorara...- Recuerda el chico mientras observa a su abuelo desviar la mirada- Abuelo...¿quién estuvo aquí?

- Estás alucinando, hijo. Anda, dame un poco de agua tengo sed- Cambia de tema el hombre de cabellera de nieve.

- bien...

Darien caminó hacia donde estaba la mesa con la jarra de agua, algo en el bote de basura llamó su atención: un puro cubano. Distinguiría ese olor entre miles. Solo conocía a un hombre aficionado a ese tabaco y era el senador Hino. Aun podía recordar la tarde en la que lo mandó llamar "educadamente" mandando a dos de sus guardaespaldas por él a la salida de la facultad para tener una charla "de hombre a hombre". Sí, eso pasó una semana después de empezar a salir con la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa. El interrogatorio fue tan exhaustivo que parecía más hecho por el FBI que por un senador. Las respuestas parecieron agradarle al político ya que sobrevivió a aquella tarde y curiosamente dejó de ver a aquella limosina negra siguiéndolo a todas partes.

- Abuelo, de verdad...¿nadie ha venido a visitarte?- Insiste el joven estudiante de medicina.

- Para nada, hijo, para nada- Asegura el hombre de cabellera platinada mientras encoje un poco la boca, gesto común en el anciano cuando mentía- ¿quién podría venir?

Darien lo confirmó en ese mismo instante, Takashi Hino y su abuelo se traían algo entre manos, seguramente algo que lo involucraba a él y a su diosa de fuego, pero prefirió callar, callar era la mejor forma de descubrir aquel maquiavélico plan de aquellos dos hombres.

- Chiba- Sama, buenos días- Saluda una chica de cabello negro entrando con un ramo de lirios casa blanca lo suficientemente grande para no darse cuenta que había más personas que "Chiba-Sama" ahí.

- Hola, Rei-Chan- Saluda el anciano con demasiada jovialidad para ser un enfermo que la noche anterior estuviera a punto de morir.

La pelinegra se tensa al encontrarse con aquel joven frente a ella, entre todos los hombres que pudo ver aquella mañana tenía que ser justo "él".

- Hola Rei...-Saluda el joven de ojos azules.

- Darien...-Murmura la joven mientras desvía la mirada- Creí que no estarías aquí, tienes escuela a las nueve.- Recuerda la joven apenándose un poco por saber el horario del muchacho, cosa que hace sonreír de lado a Darien.

- Y tu debías estar en el colegio hace una hora- Regresa él con un tono malicioso.

- Pedí permiso en el colegio para faltar el día de hoy, papá estuvo de acuerdo- Contesta la joven acomodando las flores.

- Que casualidad, yo igual avisé a la universidad que no iría hasta que mi abuelo salga del hospital.

- Eso es genial, mis dos nietos cuidando de mi- Interrumpe el hombre mayor antes de que Rei pueda abrir la boca- ¿creen que puedan traerme un poco más de agua? El de la jarra se terminó.

- Pero acabas de...-Darien detuvo sus palabras, conocía perfectamente a su abuelo y suponía qué pretendía con todo eso- De decirme que tienes sed, ¿vamos, Rei?

- Creo que puedes solo con una Jarra de agua, yo me quedaré a hacer compañía a Chiba-Sama- Responde la muchacha.

- Hija, por favor, ve con él.- Pide con un gesto de ternura imposible de negarle cualquier cosa aquel hombre en cama.

- Está bien...Pero no tardaremos, Chiba-Sama.

La joven salió del cuarto con la jarra de agua entre las manos, él caminó detrás de ella que ni siquiera le miraba. Cuando llegaron al garrafón y ella terminó de llenar la jarra el pelinegro supo que ella no le hablaría por propia voluntad.

- ¿piensas seguir sin hablarme?- evidencia él a la joven que aun sigue de espaldas- Ignorándome.

- No te ignoro, Darien. Pero Chiba Sama está solo y he venido a apoyarlo no a hablar contigo- Explica Rei sin dar la cara al nieto del enfermo.

- Al menos dame la cara...- Se indigna él, algo en esas palabras la molestan y girándose lo mira a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que le hacían temblar las piernas.

- No te temo, Darien. ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- No dije que me temieras...Pero me rehúyes, te alejas de mi como si fuera el peor de los delincuentes.

Ella arqueó la ceja. Quería gritarle que si lo era, que era el peor de los delincuentes, él que lo había arruinado todo para ellos dos por no pelear por su amor cuando fue el momento. Pero solo se limitó a mirarlo con ese coraje reprimido que solía mirarlo cuando él insistía en mirarla de esa forma.

- Regresemos, por favor- Cambia ella la conversación.

- De nuevo con tus cobardías. Es gracioso ver como en la batalla eres una guerrera sanguinaria dispuesta a darlo el todo por el todo y ahora, aquí, te escondas detrás de esa imagen de mujer ruda para no hablar de lo nuestro- Reclama él- de nuestro futuro

- ¡No hay ningún futuro posible, Darien! Entiéndelo.-Se desespera ella.

- No si tu no nos das una oportunidad

- Ya estoy cansada de hablar de esto, estoy harta con tu terquedad. Nuestro momento ya pasó, Darien.

- Me dijiste que lo arreglaríamos luego- reclama el de ojos azules.

- Te dije que lo hablaríamos luego, no te dije que cambiaría de opinión. Ya no te amo y lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho, debes superarlo y afrontar las responsabilidades de tu futuro.- Regaña Rei

- Mentirosa- Recalca él acercándose a la sacerdotisa.

- Terco-Regresa Rei sin separar sus ojos de los de él.

Había una distancia muy peligrosa entre ellos dos, esa distancia mínima que les provocaba la misma atracción de dos imanes atraídos por sus polos opuestos, una distancia en la que ella ya no podía mantener su armadura, una en la que él se olvidaba de sus modales, de todo.

Darien atrapó aquella cintura que cabía tan perfectamente entre sus mano, la sujetó con la misma fuerza de la noche anterior aunque ahora ella no oponía resistencias, se dejaba guiar con esa necesidad acumulada y seguida por sus instintos permitió que sus labios rojos se entreabrieran para recibir el beso hambriento de él, si. Definitivamente cada que ella rebasaba aquella distancia "segura" entre ellos perdía su seguridad, su control de sí misma y nunca terminaba entender el por qué.

Rei se había perdido por tanto tiempo entre aquellos labios, entre aquellos brazos fuertes que olvidó que el mundo giraba, que había algo más además de ellos dos y que esa relación, que ese amor era más que imposible.

La sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa se separó de forma brusca de esos brazos mordiendo aquellos labios que la martirizaban, enojándose con él pero sobre todo con ella por haberse permitido flaquear, luego. Como un impulso natural vació todo el contenido de aquella jarra de agua helada en el pantalón de aquel estudiante de medicina.

- Eso es para que te refresques, Darien- Explica Rei alejándose del joven Chiba- Despídeme de Chiba-Sama. Dile que volveré a visitarlo cuando no estés tu.

El hombre de cabellos negros se llevó una mano a la boca, aquella fiera mordida le había hecho sangrar el labio inferior, pero era un precio que pagaba con gusto al igual que el tener los pantalones mojados por aquel líquido helado que la reencarnación de la diosa Marte vaciara sobre él.

Si, Rei Hino lo seguía amando tanto como él la amaba a ella y no, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, costara lo que costara ahora no la dejaría escapar...

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta**_  
_** Que no había sentido**_  
_** Tanto miedo antes,**_  
_** Que yo no decido **_  
_**Que Dios lo hace mejor.**_

_**Y antes de perder De vista mi camino**_  
_** Quiero mirarte un poco**_  
_** Y soñar que el destino**_  
_** Es junto a tí, mi amor.**_

_**Quédate un segundo aquí**_  
_** A hacerme compañía,**_  
_** Y quédate tantito más **_  
_**Quiero sentirte mía.**_

**_Y abrázame..._**

**_¿Fin?_**

**_Bueno. Aquí tengo mi regalo de Navidad hecho con mucho cariño para mi amigocha "Leonor de Eboli".  
Hace algún tiempo, mientras soñábamos con todas esas historias sobre nuestra pareja favorita salió el tema de éste fic ¿lo recuerdas? Sé, que tienes chorrocietasmil cosas que hacer y tiempo es lo que te falta para escribir esas ideas quw salen de tu cabecita loca y me atreví a plasmar esta idea como la imaginé yo, como obsequi para vos._**

**_Sé que Camila no es tu grupo favorito (tampoco es el m_****_ío) pero justo ésta canción me ha gustado mucho y se me ha hecho adecuada para el fic, tan triste, con tanta nostalgia y tanta necesidad que Me vinieron a la mente Endy y Rei mientras lo escribía :)_**

**_Tal vez las chicas del Clan del fénix no nos portamos nada bien, pero de que merecemos regalote de navidad, lo merecemos ;) Espero te guste a tí y a las lectoras que también son fans de ésta pareja tan bella._**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_Jo-jo-jo-jo_**

**_Con Cariño_**

**_La maga_**


End file.
